Those Immortal
by ExactChase
Summary: First fanfic I ever wrote, never posted it...until now
1. Chapter 1

Ruby, Weiss, Blake,and Yang woke up the morning after The Breach. Ruby checked her scroll to see if she had received any messages while she was asleep, there was one message from Ozpin: "Assembly at noon" She checked the clock. 9:00. She had three hours to get ready, so she woke up the others and told them what was going on. As soon as they were all ready they made their way to the cafeteria, JNPR was already seated and were speaking to each other. Yang, Blake, and Weiss got their food first while Ruby had to wait an extra five minutes, when she made her way over to the table she heard Yang say "Well, why don't you tell her?" "Tell who?" Ruby asked "Oh Jaune was just talking about how he has a crush on you!" Nora blurted out making Jaune slam his head into his food and Ruby blush."Nora, I don't think Jaune wanted you to tell her." Ren said "Why not?" Nora asked confused. "She's more childish than Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed "Hey!" Ruby and Nora said in unison making Yang laugh. "Oh and Jaune, that topic is open for discussion, just not in front of everyone." Ruby said surprising Jaune "Wha- Really?" He asked " Yeah, I guess we could talk about it after breakfast, I mean we do have two hours." She said handing him a napkin to wipe the food off his face. "Awwww" Yang teased earning a death glare from her sister similar to her own. After the meal Ruby and Jaune walked one direction and NPR and WBY walked the other. "I wonder what's taking them so long?" Yang wondered in the RWBY Dorm room before hearing a loud "Pop" come from the other side of the school followed by screaming and another "Pop". Someone had fired a gun.

Yang got up from where she was sitting to investigate the noise before hearing Ruby and Jaune coming down the hall. "I-I think you gave me whiplash." She heard Jaune say "You didn't have to grab me, you could have just run on your own" He continued Yang opened the door to see Jaune kneeling next to Ruby, who was clutching her stomach "Ruby, are you okay?" Yang asked running up to her "What happened?" She asked " I think someone is trying to kill her!" Jaune said Yang noticed a bullet hole in his chest plate "What's that" she said pointing to it "Jaune, took one of the bullets" Ruby said panting "But not the other" Suddenly her vision went blurry and she couldn't make out what they were saying anymore, then everything went black. She could hear speaking she managed to hear "...not breathing...CPR...gone" she saw something bright, she noticed she was in a bright white version of a garden wearing a white version of her combat skirt and cloak, then she saw her mother standing before her. "Mom?" She asked "Am-am I dead?" " Temporarily" Summer replied "Your sister and friends will not let you die so easily." She suddenly heard Yang calling her name "What was that?" She asked "Your time here is up, back to the land of the living" Summer answered "Before you go I want you to know that I am very proud of you for getting in to Beacon early"

 **Yang**

While she was talking with Jaune she noticed the hand that Ruby had on her stomach was covered in blood. "Oh my god, Ruby are you okay" Ruby didn't answer she just stared blankly at the ground "Ruby?" She said just before Ruby fell over "Oh my god!" Yang yelled, as Blake, who had been standing behind Yang, leaped over her to get to Ruby "She's not breathing" Blake said taking off Ruby's cloak to stop the bleeding "Yang, I need you to hold this here,keep applying pressure, Jaune keep your hand on her pulse I want to know if it stops, I'm going to give her CPR" She continued, starting to give CPR to Ruby "Blake, her pulse stopped" Jaune said solemnly. Blake stopped giving her CPR and checked Ruby's pulse herself "She's gone" with that they all turned away from the body until they heard Ruby gasp "Jesus Christ! Dying hurts like hell!" She yelled "Ruby?" Yang said turning around. Ruby was sitting in an upright position, her bullet wound was gone. "Wha- but Blake said-" Yang started "That I was dead?" Ruby interrupted "I was." After a couple of minutes of silence as Ruby got up "So, what's heaven like" Jaune asked breaking the silence "I didn't go to heaven" Ruby said with a straight face, making everyone look at her "I'm kidding!" Ruby said, making Yang laugh, "Oh and by the way, Yang, Mom said Hi." She said making Yang smile. "And to answer your question, Jaune, it's a white garden." Then Weiss walked into the room and said "Did you see all that blood in the hallway?" "That's mine." Ruby said raising her hand. Weiss just stood there for a minute with a confused look on her face looking for a wound on Ruby's body."B-but" Weiss started "No wound?" Ruby interrupted "I can assure you that's mine" "She was legally dead for two minutes!" Blake interjected "I don't have time for this, we have an assembly to go to" Weiss said turning around and leaving.

As they walked up to the auditorium Ozpin stopped Ruby "Miss Rose, may I have a word with you?" He asked "Sure!" Ruby said in her usual happy mood. He led her over to where Professor Goodwitch was. "We have received word that The White Fang has put a seven million dollar bounty on your head, one student of the school learned before we did and attempted to collect it,." He said "Upon further investigation we learned that he hit his target, but you don't seem to be injured" Goodwitch said "Oh." Ruby said "Yeah, he managed to kill me" Ozpin and Goodwitch looked at each other "Now is not an appropriate time for sarcasm" Ozpin stated "I'm not being sarcastic, I'm being completely serious" Ruby said seriousness evident in her face. "May I ask how you survived." Goodwitch asked "I didn't, one minute I was dead the next I was in the hallway" Ruby answered "You may go join your team." Ozpin said walking away. "What did he want" Yan asked as Ruby walked up "Something about a seven million dollar bounty on my head." Ruby answered "Wait, what!?" Yang yelled "You could get killed!" Blake sighed "I didn't think I'd have to spell it out for you guys, Ruby is-" She was cut off by Ozpin who was now standing on the stage."After the events of yesterday Atlas has arranged an award ceremony for those who fought to contain the breach, the teams who showed extraordinary effort to contain are; RWBY, the first responders, JNPR, and CFVY, while we originally planned to fly them to Atlas,Miss Rose, the leader of team RWBY, has had a bounty placed on her head by the White Fang, we will have no choice but to put her under heavy security-" "That won't be necessary Wizard of Oz." Said a man wearing a grey trench coat, who had just walked in. "And why is that?" Ozpin asked "You don't need to protect an immortal!" The man said "What the hell are you trying to say?" Yang asked angrily "This." The man said pulling a gun out of his trench coat, pointing it at Ruby, and pulling the trigger.

The shot rang throughout the room as Ruby fell to the ground "Bullseye!" The man yelled excitedly just before Yang grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air."Whoa! Xiao Long watch it!" The man said stroking Yang's cheek. "You disgust me!" Yang said "Just wait for it!" He continued pointing to Ruby's body just before she gasped and sat up. Yang dropped the man and ran over to her "Ruby! You're alive!" She yelled "Who are you?" Ruby asked the man "Captain Jack Harkness, and I'm just like you" He answered turning the gun on himself and pulling the trigger, after a couple of minutes he gasped and got up "I can't die either." He said "And I'm single!" "Well I'm not,so fuck off" Ruby said obviously mad at him for shooting her "What about you, blondie?" He asked "Um not interested" Yang said "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to him" Jack said pointing to Jaune "Uh um... I..uh...I'm w-with red and not gay." Jaune answered shocked that a man was interested in him, sexually. "Oh, you guys made it official!" Nora exclaimed "it's been my OTP for soooo long!" She continued as Jack walked up to Ruby with a slip of paper "If you need to know anything about your immortality or things don't work with blondie, here's my number" He said "Will I ever die" Ruby asked ignoring his comment about Jaune "No." He answered "At first you think it's the best thing ever until all of your friends, family and loved ones die, you'll feel guilty that you get to live and they're all fated to die and there's nothing you can do about it the best thing you can do is find some immortal friends who are just like you, people you can stand to be around because they'll be your friends for all of eternity, I don't know if it's genetic I just know there's no cure to this...this plague." He answered sadness evident in his voice "I don't see what's so bad about living forever" Cardin Winchester commented "YOU DON'T WANT WHAT I HAVE!" Jack yelled pinning Cardin against the wall "I had a life, I was normal until..until that fucking war the war where I lost my life only to be resurrected by some blonde girl, now I can't die, no matter how many times I've tried, I've died every way possible, and it does nothing it's painful, more painful than you could ever imagine, no matter how quick the death you get the same amount of pain every time. Does that still like a wonderful time? Huh, shit head? ANSWER ME!" Jack yelled before slamming Cardin's head into the wall knocking him out "Is he normally that big of an asshole?" He asked "Yes" Ruby answered "In all seriousness, how did you find me?" She asked "I found a newspaper article dated two weeks from now, that read 'Ruby Rose, age, 15, shot, poisoned, burned, and hanged, and survives' I decided to investigate using this" He answered gesturing to a brown leather watch with a keypad "A watch?" Someone asked "It's a time vortex manipulator." He answered starting to type away at the keypad "Goodbye Miss Rose, if you need me, have my number." He said before disappearing completely. "Miss Rose, may I have a word with you?" Ozpin asked leading her to his office where Goodwitch was waiting "Miss Rose, we would like to archive the number given to you by, Captain Harkness, though you can keep it for...information purposes."Ozpin said smirking at the last part. Ruby handed him the paper and he put the number into the computer, when he hit the enter key Ruby's scroll buzzed "New Contact Added: Captain Jack Harkness" it said. "You are dismissed." Goodwitch said. Ruby began walking away but was stopped by Ozpin "I want you to know how you will be getting to Atlas." He said "How?" Ruby asked "You will be driving, we have rented an eight person vehicle to fit your team and team JNPR." He said "What about CFVY?" She asked "They will be flying because none of them are wanted dead." He answered "But I'm immortal so why do we need to drive." She asked "While you may be immortal your team is not." He answered Ruby nodded and walked out, back to her dorm. When she reached the dorm Yang asked "Does a bullet through the head hurt?" "What do you think?" Ruby asked answering Yang's question, "Like, how bad?" She asked "Excruciatingly painful." Ruby answered glaring at Yang."Yang, I don't think she likes being treated like a freak show." Blake interjected. "Finally! Someone who understands me!" Ruby said throwing her hands in the air. "You don't want to know how many times I've been asked that one question within the last ten minutes." she said grabbing her suitcase and throwing a bunch of clothes into it, then closing the suitcase "I'm going to go buy something for the ceremony." She said walking out of the dorm room. "You don't think anyone will try to test the immortal thing?" Yang said sitting down, as she sat down she heard a gunshot and then, after a couple of minutes she heard Ruby gasp and yell "FUCK YOU!" "Ruby! Language!" Yang yelled opening the door, only to be met with Ruby's middle finger "Someone's having a bad day!" Yang responded "I have died three times, today!" Ruby yelled back walking away. "That answers your question!" Blake said laughing.

JNPR and RWBY got into the van. Ruby and Jaune in the front, Ruby was driving, Weiss, Blake, and Yang in the middle with the rest of JNPR in the back. After a while Ruby pulled into a gas station, she put the pump in the tank and walked into the store to buy a snack, while she was in there two men walked in holding guns. Yang woke up from her sleep in the van she looked into the front seat to see Jaune asleep and Ruby gone, she looked around to see they were at a gas station, she saw Ruby through the window buying a snack, she was about to get out and join her when she saw two men with masks and guns run in and point their guns at the clerk. She saw Ruby look up at them and then she looked straight at Yang, she motioned for her to stay there, Ruby got up and raised her hands, the men opened fire.

When Ruby woke up she heard the men screaming at the clerk "Give us all the fucking money, bitch!" She reached for Crescent Rose but noticed it was gone "You took my fucking Sythe!" Ruby yelled at the men she ran towards the one with a shotgun, leaped into the air, kicking his gun in the direction of the other man, making the shotgun go off killing one of the men she snapped the other's neck, killing him as well, she grabbed Crescent Rose, payed for her snack and left before the cops got there, speeding off, and waking the others doing so "What's going on?" Blake asked "Ruby just killed two men who were robbing a gas station!" Yang said "Hey! They killed me first!" Ruby defended making Yang laugh. "I guess that's justified somewhere in the law." Yang agreed "I don't think they think of immortals when they write laws" Jaune kidded making Ruby laugh "Anyone else want to drive for a few hours?" Ruby asked "I'm getting tired." "I'll do it!" Yang said, Ruby pulled over, she and Jaune swapped with Yang and Blake, Ruby ended up falling asleep on Jaune's shoulder.

 _Ruby was standing in a forest with her team, she saw a man surrounded by white fang, she interfered only to get gunned down, the man got shot as well, yang was standing over her, then she had an out of body experience she saw her team...crying? The man told them to move, they complied, he exploded launching the golden fire into Ruby's body making her gasp, she saw everything first person again, Yang told her she got knocked out and the man died. She was lying, Ruby had died and the man brought her back._

Ruby woke up breathing heavily, it was dark, it had been 3:00pm when Ruby went to sleep, now it was 10:00pm Ruby had slept for a long time, she saw Yang was now sitting in the passenger seat watching a video on her scroll, Ruby tapped on her shoulder, Yang paused the video and turned around, taking her earbuds out "What is it, Ruby?" She whispered careful not to wake the others, "Yang, I had a dream, I died, for real this time, there was this man he shot golden fire and died, bringing me back."Ruby whispered back "He said..he said that you wouldn't remember..and that you shouldn't know..it wasn't just a dream, it actually happened." Yang answered "He said...that anyone genetically connected to you...will have the same fate, but if that means everyone in our family is doomed to live much longer than their spouse it's not something I want." She continued. Blake, who was driving heard all of this, she knew what Yang was trying to say, she was damned to the same fate as Ruby, to walk the earth for eternity. Soon they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel they had agreed would be the stop for the night, while Yang was trying to sleep she heard constant tapping on the wall behind her, then she realized that it was the wall that separated her room from Ruby and Jaune's room "Oh God!" She said before banging on the wall to get them to stop, it didn't work.

The following morning Yang was very tired due to Ruby and Jaune's constant "tapping." While they were eating breakfast Yang quietly said to Ruby "I know what you did last night, with the blonde knight." Making Ruby spit out her drink "H-how did you know?!" Ruby asked "I could hear the bed hitting the wall." Yang answered, making Ruby blush "You will tell no one!" Ruby commanded Yang "Too late!" Yang responded gleefully "I regret nothing!" Ruby declared before getting up and walking over to where JNPR sat, she whispered something into Jaune's ear, causing him to turn and look at Yang, he got up and walked over to her "Who'd you tell?!" He asked Ruby standing beside him. "Oh you know, only Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha and Ren." Yang answered smiling, Blake and Weiss were just laughing at them "I...thought...yang...was...assuming...things!" Blake said in between laughs

Ruby and Jaune stormed off, only to come back, and grab their food, then storm off again. When Yang and the others made their way to the van they saw Jaune in the driver seat with Ruby riding shotgun, playing _Come and Get Your Love_ full blast while singing along, when they saw the others they turned it down and stopped singing, acting like they had just been sitting there in silence, this made Yang laugh. Ruby rolled down the window and yelled out "I'm about to test your theory, Yang!" "We both know you couldn't kill me even if you really wanted to!" Yang yelled back before getting in the van "Did you guys see the Red vs Blue season finale?" Ruby asked, Weiss just looked at her blankly "I don't know what that is." She said almost making Jaune crash "WHAT?!" Everyone yelled, Ruby handed Weiss her laptop and a ten season box set for RvB "Tell me when you're done with that because then you have to watch seasons eleven and twelve." Weiss just sighed and started watching, after an hour and a half she said "I understand now." As she inserted the next disk. After a while they finally reached Atlas, when they pulled into where they would be staying they saw team CFVY was already there Ruby was the first to get out of the van and was immediately shot in the head by a sniper CFVY, who were the only ones at the school who didn't know about Ruby ran over to where she lay, Coco kneeled down and looked at Yang "She's dead." "What for it." Yang answered and on cue Ruby gasped and stood up "fucking snipers" She mumbled, CFVY just stood there, shocked. "But she was- how is she alive?!" Coco asked "it's a long story." Yang answered "Just give me the gist of it." Coco said "She's fucking immortal!" Yang said laughing "That's not possible!" Coco said "There's no such thing as an immortal!" "I'll prove it to you!" Ruby said "Shoot me with your handbag!" "Are you sure about this?" Coco asked turning her handbag into its mini gun form "Yeah, just, uh, aim for the head." Ruby answered before getting blown away by the mini gun, after a couple of minutes she gasped and sat up "That's amazing!" Coco exclaimed, beginning to turn the barrel of her mini gun again "No! Let's not do it again!" Ruby said stopping her "It hurts like a son of a bitch! I have been stabbed, shot, burned, hanged, and poisoned, and that's just this week alone!" Ruby walked off with Jaune behind her "Come on Jaune, let's check in" She said walking into the hotel, that night Yang got put in the room next them again, but this time they were louder "YES!" She heard Ruby yell, Yang got up and starting knocking on the door that adjoined their rooms, after a couple of minutes Ruby opened the door wearing a bathrobe "You know I can hear word for word, what's going on in there, right?" Yang asked her, her eyes got really big and she slammed the door in Yang's face, Blake, who was sharing a room with Yang (no bumblebee implied) started laughing.

For the ceremony Ruby was wearing, a black dress shirt, black dress pants, a red tie, and a red leather trench coat. Weiss was wearing a fancy dress, Jaune wore something similar to Ruby but instead of red he had white, Yang also wore something similar with yellow, and the others wore what they normally wore. They waited until they were introduced to walk onto the stage "FIrst we have team RWBY the first responders, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long." They walked onto the stage in that order, "Team JNPR, Jaune Arc, Noar Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren" They also walked out in that order "Last but not least we have team CFVY, Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarletina, and Yatasuhasi Daichi." As they were being presented with their awards a man was watching them from across the street through a sniper scope, he lined the scope up with Ruby's heart, and fired. Ruby flew backwards as soon as the shot rang out, spraying blood everywhere,the bullet had missed her heart by an inch, "RUBY!" Yang yelled, making Ruby remember the conversation she had with her team earlier

 _"If they try to kill me just play along, act like you don't know about my immortality"_

She saw Yang kneeling next to her "You're going to be okay, Ruby!" She said, she saw her and Yang's dad running up to her "Da...d" Ruby managed to say, before she died, letting out on last exhale. Ruby's dad didn't know what to do, first his wife, now his daughter, he sat down in shock "Wait for it." Yang whispered in his ear "What do you mean?" He asked her "Just wait for it." Yang answered "Now is not the time to be cryptic, your sister is, FUCKING DEAD!" He yelled and as if on cue Ruby gasped and sat up, Yang smirked at him "What the hell is going on?" He asked, confused, "Ruby was murdered a while back and was brought back, her savior said side effects may include, inability to die, and may affect family members." She answered while Ruby tried to catch her breath, when she did Jaune helped her up earning a kiss from Ruby "Who are you?" Ruby's dad asked "Mr. Rose, I'm Jaune Arc-" Jaune was interrupted by Yang "Ruby's boyfriend, and Jaune it's Mr. Xiao Long." "Mr. Arc, may I have a word with you." Mr. Xiao Long said leading Jaune off, after a few minutes they came back, Jaune looked scared "I don't know what the threat was, but I know he'll do it!" Ruby said laughing. After the ceremony they returned to Beacon and continued classes as usual.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Dexter, Dexter Morgan...I'm not sure what I am any more some would call me a monster others would call me a hero, but I'm not a hero, I'm a monster who thinks he's doing something good with his blood lusts, no I'm just a serial killer, and that's who I am and I've accepted it.

I woke up that morning and did what I normally did and left, it was my day off but I had 'business' to attend to there was a new serial killer on the loose and only I knew who she was, Ruby Rose, age fifteen, believed to be immortal, but that wasn't true no one could be immortal, and I was going to prove it, too bad for me she had an over protective sister, so I had to wait for her to be alone, due to the Code of Harry, I followed them all day and finally at six in the afternoon she told her sister she had something to deal with, unaware that she would never see her sister again. I followed her, and ducked into a dark alleyway, right as she passed by I grabbed her and injected her with some sedatives, knocking her out almost instantly, while no one was looking I stuffed her in my trunk and took her to a secluded and abandoned warehouse, after I covered the place in Saran Wrap and tied her down with it she woke up, her scroll started buzzing, her sister was calling her, I walked over to it and texted her "a little tied up right now, I'll call you back" as soon as I hit send, I heard a voice behind me "What are you doing?" She asked, Blake Belladonna, one of Ruby's teammates "Taking out the trash." I answered " And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked blocking my path to Ruby "It means she's not innocent, see those pictures there" I pointed to an array of pictures next to Ruby "Those are her victims, she's a killer, Blake." I tried to convince and scare her at the same time "How do you know my name?" She asked "You think I would kill someone without knowing everything about her, friends, family, mates." I answered "She has a lot to live for, she's doing great in school." She said "That's not true, she has three F's" I countered using my knowledge against her, I grew tired of the conversation, so I shoved her out of the way, plunged a knife into Ruby's chest and watched the life fade out of her eyes, then I began the cleanup, I raised my saw in the air, only to get a text from Rita "What are you doing tonight?" "Murdering a fifteen year old girl." I said out loud and flipped my phone shut, I'll answer it later, I raised it back up and noticed Ruby was breathing heavily so I pushed the saw into her throat cutting her head off, I began cutting her up as her Faunus friend watched, I stuffed what was left of Ruby into a trash bag filled with rocks, the Faunus was crying, "Don't worry, Belladonna, your past will catch up with you as well." I teased before injecting her as well , I guess I could do two tonight, I strapped her down as well and waited for her to wake up, little did I know she had help coming, I panicked, grabbed her friends remains, and ran when I heard banging on the door shoved the bag in the trunk and drove off to dump her body.

 **Third-Person**

While Dexter killed Ruby, Blake took pictures without him realizing, she sent the pictures to Yang and Weiss with a message that said "Help! A serial killer got Ruby, I think I'm next!" Along with the address, when they got there a car sped off, instead of chasing it they went inside to see Blake naked and strapped down using Saran Wrap covering everything up, Weiss freed her using Myrtenaster "Where's Ruby?" Yang asked, "Yang her ran off with her remains, there's no way anyone, even an immortal could have survived that." Blake answered

One Week later

When Ruby woke up she was under water, in a trash bag, completely naked, she got out of the trash bag and swam up to see she had been surrounded by more trash bags, when she surfaced she saw she was at the docks, where they had fought Torchwick in their first semester, it was night so she didn't need to try hard to hide the fact that she was naked. When she reached the airships they almost didn't let her in because she was nude, but they understood when she told them what had happened.

Yang woke up to a loud banging on the door she opened it to see Ruby completely naked, trying to cover herself with her arms, Yang grabbed Ruby's leather trench coat and wrapped it around her to cover her nakedness from Weiss and Blake. "Ruby where have you been it's been a week!" Yang asked "I just woke up at the bottom of the ocean an hour ago!" Ruby answered.

I saw Ruby walk into the police station, it wasn't her I was expecting, it was Blake, I killed Ruby, I guess she is immortal. She was filing a police report on me and so was Blake, they looked and saw me, Ruby's sister was there as well, and Blake pointed me out. They approached the front desk, and began talking to Kara, the secretary. "We would like to file a police report." I heard Ruby say "Ok, what's going on?" Kara asked, "Someone killed me and tried to kill, Blake here" Ruby said "That's not possible!" Kara laughed "Check the name Ruby Rose," Ruby said, Kara typed away at the keyboard "Ruby Rose, immortal" Kara read out loud "Do you know who it was?" She asked "We don't know his name but we saw him in the forensics lab back there" Blake said pointing right at me, I rolled my chair out of view before Kara called "Misuku, Morgan, get out here!" She yelled Misuku began walking towards her "Not him." Blake said "Can you describe him?" Kara asked "Tall, reddish hair, and a little scruffy." Blake answered, a perfect description of me, "Doakes!" Kara yelled jumping up, she was going to tell him he was right about me "What is it?" Doakes said turning to meet her "We got a killer with a description that matches a certain 'creep' you've been watching!" Kara said, I jumped up and started to run away, I saw Debb watching me get chased by Doakes, "Dexter, what the hell is going on?!" She yelled as Doakes tackled me, "Your brother's a fucking psycho, he chopped a little girl up and threw her into the fucking ocean!" He yelled throwing the handcuffs around my hands, "Do you have proof" Debra asked distracting him for me without realizing it, I took this chance to step over the cuffs getting them in front of me, I began to strangle Doakes with the chain until he was knocked unconscious, making sure not to violate the Code of Harry. I saw Debb looking at me terrified, I picked the keys off of Doakes and ran, only to be stopped by Ruby's sister, knocking me flat on my ass. I heard a gun go off and she fell over leaving a puddle of blood on the floor "YANG!" My failed victim yelled, I looked and saw it was Debra who had shot her I got up and began running again, unlocking the cuffs as I went, Debb followed me.

 **Third-Person**

Yang blocked the exit so Dexter couldn't get through knocking him down, then she was shot by his sister. "YANG!" Ruby yelled running over to her, straight shot to the chest "Ru..by, I'm so...rry." She said "You don't need to be sorry" Ruby said holding back tears, Yang's eyes unfocused and she exhaled her last breath, Ruby fell to her knees hugged Yang's body and sobbed heavily, suddenly Yang gasped and hugged Ruby back, letting her sister sob into her chest "It's okay." She said "I'm fine, I'm just like you." She continued before Blake shot Ruby in the head with Gambol Shroud. "What the hell Blake!" Yang yelled. "She's not gonna be upset anymore, just pissed." Blake said sharing her thoughts "I'd rather deal with pissed Ruby than sad Ruby." She said just before Ruby woke up "What the fuck!" She yelled

 **Dexter**

That Rose girl destroyed my life and Debb's life, I'm going to violate the Code of Harry for the first and only time and if I get caught I won't fight. There'd be no point. "Did you really kill a little girl?" Debb asked breaking the silence "it's not what you think she-" I was interrupted by Debb "Did you fucking kill her" "Yes and no." I answered "What do you mean?" She asked "I thought I killed her but she showed up at the station, I chopped her up into little pieces!" I yelled "God, it feels good to admit it!" "God, you're worse than the Bay Harbor Butcher!" She exclaimed "I am the Bay Harbor Butcher!" I yelled "I live by the Code of Harry, only kill those who deserve to die!" "Would dad really want you to name your psychopathic rules after him?!" She asked "Yes! He created the rules, he knew what I was and tried to control it!" I yelled "I cannot believe you said a little girl deserved to die!" She yelled " Technically she's a teenager, not a little girl, making me sound like a fucking psychopath!" I yelled back "That's what you are!" She yelled, I stopped the car "if you think I'm a psychopath then leave!" I said "I can't, I killed that blonde girl, I can never go back!" She yelled "I'm responsible for the deaths of 113 people, do you think I'm better off!" I yelled. Suddenly my phone rang I went to answer it only for Debb to rip it out of my hands and throw it out the window "They'll fucking find you that way!" I drove away hoping to find somewhere safe to hide while I planned my revenge.

Ruby was sleeping when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her neck, she woke up and tried to scream only to see, Dexter holding a knife in her throat, she died as soon as she woke up, making gargling noises that woke her team.

Yang woke up to see Dexter standing over her soaked in blood, she saw blood dripping from her sister's bed "RU-!" Yang was interrupted when Dexter plunged a knife into her throat, Blake woke up and grabbed Gambol Shroud opening fire on a defenseless Dexter, killing him almost instantly. Yang sat up and gasped but Ruby didn't she just sat there, dead, she wasn't coming back this time, or ever.

After Ruby's funeral Yang became more like how Blake was in the first semester, not speaking, distant, and zoned out a lot. "Yang, you need to let go of her, her killer is dead, she can rest in peace!" Weiss said after she cornered Yang "She wasn't innocent." Blake said coming up behind Weiss "Like hell!" Yang yelled "Dexter said that she deserved to die, that she was a killer, I investigated and all the evidence to three murders lines up to say that Ruby was the killer, a scrap of red cloth found at the scene of the crime!" Blake continued suddenly Yang's scroll buzzed, so she answered it, she heard a female voice on the other end. "You killed my brother, I have your sister!" She said "Bullshit! My sister's dead!" Yang responded "She's right here!" Debra said "Yang, please, AAAAAH! Help me!" Ruby said "Ruby? I...I thought you were dead!" Yang said "No I'm still immortal, but I'm still susceptible to AAAAAH t-torture!" She yelled "Ruby! Where are you?" Yang asked "The DAAAAAAHcks!" Ruby managed to say Yang heard Debra say "Aw is the little girl gonna sleep now?" "I'm going to find you and I'm going to fucking kill you!" Yang yelled into the phone before hanging up. She ran over to JNPR's room and began knocking on the door until Jaune answered, he was still in his pajamas, obviously depressed "Ruby's alive but she's in trouble, get dressed and meet me at the docks!" Yang said before running away

When Yang got to the docks she heard Ruby screaming "RUBY!" Yang yelled "YAAAAAAHHHNG!" Ruby screamed, she was in a lot of pain. Yang ran towards the source of the screaming she broke the door in to see Ruby being electrocuted by Debra, Yang grabbed her and slammed her against the wall as Blake and Weiss unstrapped Ruby from the chair, when they helped Ruby up Yang threw Debra into the chair, turning it up full blast electrocuting her to death. She picked up Ruby bridal style and carried her to where Jaune was standing, she dropped Ruby into his arms and walked away, she needed to repress that fact that she had just killed someone. Ruby hugged tight onto Jaune and ran her fingers through his hair, sobbing just at the thought of what Debra had done to her "It's okay Ruby, it's okay, you're okay now, I've got you." Jaune said holding on to her tighter. He brought her back to Beacon and laid her down in her bed, he turned to leave. "Jaune?" Ruby said, "Yes, Ruby?" He answered "W-will you stay with me?" She asked "Anything for you." Jaune answered hopping into bed with her, taking off his armor, she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. Soon after Yang came in "Oh, hey, Yang" Jaune whispered, she ignored him and slumped on to her bed, staring blankly at the ground. "What's wrong?" He asked "I fucking killed her, she's fucking dead." She said in a monotone voice "Yang she tortured Ruby! She fucking deserved it!" He said careful not to wake Ruby. "Yeah, I- I guess you're right." She said getting up to get ready for bed.


End file.
